gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Cross
Developer :Technology Games.Inc and helped by 2K Genre :Tactical Third Person Action,Fantasy,Sci-fi Consoles :PS Vita,IOS,PC Ratings :Teen (16+) Tagline :"Kingdoms are not only at this world." Release date :5 December 2018 ''Kingdom Cross or KC ''is a game made by TGI based on the flash game ''Feudalism ''but mostly it resembles the 3rd of the Feudalism series. Synopsis With the Universe as mankind's last hope of living,they....will not live forever save there....Now with the government broke up,kingdoms take control and invading each other.You as a lone traveller,shall continue the fate of a kingdom.....Choose your fate.Conquer and Control... Gameplay Because 2K is involved again,it uses the Bureau's gameplay but without the battle focus but you can command your troops to do your desired things.More of Feudalism 3's gameplay are borrowed.Such as conquering other cities of another clan (in here it is Kingdom) and customizing your hero.You can choose factions that is mentioned later.And each faction has its own set of armor or whatever it is.After battle you can get equipments not from your kingdom but you can equip it.You also can refine them until level 10 and mix them with runes. Factions Arcane Empire This Kingdom is good at their magic spells and almost all of their troops uses magic.They can equip Hilts and Staffs.They are very mighty if used with magics both of black magic or other types of magic.They have high intelligence making them suitable for starters that like their enemies burn secretly.They also get runes instead of Level 1s they get Level 2 runes always. Crusaders They first belong to a fanatical and Anti-Government militias and riots.Now they adopt the Crusaders of the Past's ideology and techniques.They are highly powerful in melee attacks but not really good at ranged attacks.But they still have good mages on their side that concentrates on Holy Magics,directly channeling the power of God.They equip Bows + Arrows,Swords,Axes,and Firearms. Moon Kingdom Silent,quick,and deadly.This empire is suitable with quick troops and their debuffs that can cause enemies bleed to death,or poisoned until their lungs died.But they are vulnernable to all sorts of damage sources.They equip Sabers/Dual Sabers and Light Firearms Steel Warriors Being powerful but craty is the Steel Warrior's description.They are first Anti Militias troops hired by Government.But then they rebelled and uses what technology they have that time :Advanced Firearms and Armaments.They are heavily and well equipped with modern technologies and mechanical Implants.However,they are very bad at magic but not dumb.They use Heavy Melees and advanced Firearms.They don't use magic so they use what they still have in their hands. Holy Legions Similar to those of the Crusaders.But they adopt more of a Roman ideology.They are very trained in both magic and power.They always have good frontline combatants.But they can die because their heavily prepared armor.They also have Holy magics and a magic called "Inquisitor" magic which greatly blesses all of their Legion troops.They equip Swords,Throwing Knives,Bow + Arrow,Staffs,Spears Andromeda Barbarians Once they have the same fate as the Crusaders.But then they almost destroyed the Government and sent them into the Andromeda Galaxy penal prison.But they have taken the prison and become the Barbarians.Being a Barbarian from a penal prison?You don't want it?They have good intelligence!They use simple but deadly stuffs like spells to boost their troops.They aren't really good armored.But they excel at melee combat and spells.They equip Clubs,Axes,Bow + Arrow,and Firearms. Golden Draconics Once they are rich men of the Government living world.But when they suffered mass destruction,they unite and become the Golden Draconics.They have good weapons and armor that is protective,yet fast.Their melee although for close range can reach an enemy before it even attacks.They equip Long Axes,Spears,Bow + Arrow,Sword,and Firearms. Warmongers Like their name,they are Warseekers.Causing mass destruction is their hobby.They are the ones that broke the Government into scattering into Kingdoms.Like the Steel Warriors they are advanced in modern ways.But their runes are enchanced furthermore by their blacksmiths.They equip Heavy Melees,Advanced Firearms City lists *Capital.They are the hardest to conquer except you conquer other smaller cities. Arcane Empire #Old Kingdom* #Fiskufhorn #Thorns #Dragoon Mountain #Iron Hills #Alchemius #Lake Sharogon #Cursed Forest City Crusaders #Jerusalem* #Jericho #Bethlehem #Fortaleza #Venice Neo #Salvadorus #Lebrovus #Caledons Moon Kingdom #Wellington* #Rockotosh #Blue Sands #Moon Port #Ender City #Moonlight #Yerosoheor #Kaphun Steel Warriors #New York* #Calsampon #Mid Wales #Arizona #Austin #Iron Blacksmith City #Black Block #Ringhald Holy Legions #Rome* #Auzzar #Sion #David's City #Vatican #Nohor #Forbidden Lands #Acsum Andromeda Barbarians #Alcatraz Neo* #Maleso #Olympus compound #El Salvador #Pazeron #Slugger #Dome of Doom #Misotyus Golden Draconics #House of Quint* #Thanotar #Sigony #Gorus #Fang Hoe #Sthundra #Kanpsha #Angsomnus Warmongers #New South Wales* #Hidden Grounds #Loyesd #Crypt #Silo #Paul's Camp #Nicosia #Cyrous Weapons It'll feature the weapon types mentioned above. Category:TGI Category:PS Vita Games Category:PC Games Category:IOS games Category:2018 Category:Sci-fi Category:Video Games Category:Games